L'amour n'est pas simple
by VampireDiaries98
Summary: Elena aime Damon. Damon aime Elena mais ce n'est pas si simple... Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée en résumés. C'est un OS qui peut devenir une fic. Delena.
1. Drame

Résume: C'est un OS Delena qui peut se transformer en fic si elle plaît. :) Je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais je voulais me lancer. C'est la première fois que je publie. J'accepte tous les critiques (bonne ou mauvaises).

* * *

Damon et Elena, comme chaque après-midi depuis longtemps, se donnaient rendez-vous dans le parc de Mystic Falls. Parfois ils faisaient des balades en dehors de la ville, ou allaient au Mystic Grill. Ils se taquinaient, ils lançaient des joutes verbales dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Elle adorait passer des moments avec lui, et avait tenté de rester séparée de lui, mais il lui manquait énormément. Elle avait développé des sentiments envers le vampire qu'elle essayait de cacher, malgré les difficultés.

**Flash-back :**

Elle cherchait après lui parce qu'il avait du retard pour leur petit rendez-vous. Elle l'avait appelé au téléphone mais il ne répondait pas donc elle alla au manoir. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Damon. Elle avança jusqu'à sa salle de bain et celle-ci le découvrit en jean, torse nu. Le visage de la jeune femme se transforma en tomate. Elle eut très chaud. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur « by Damon ». Elle se retourna et elle partit avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui déchirer les seuls vêtements qu'il portait et lui faire on ne sait quoi d'autre...

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Depuis ce temps, dans ses rêves se trouvait toujours Damon. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser, le caresser, le toucher... D'être avec lui. Bref

Il se baladaient dans les rues de la ville. En discutant de sujets et d'autres.

« Ça se passe comment avec mon frère ? La questionna t-il.

- Ça va, le quotidien... Dit-elle en se cachant pour ne pas qu'il voit sa réaction.

- Sure ?

- Oui oui ! Et toi ? Quelqu'un en vue à dévorer ? Plaisanta-elle.

Tout à coup, il prit un air sérieux et froid. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à cause de ce changement brutal d'attitude de son « meilleur ami » -et malheureusement pour elle, rien de plus . Il regarda ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle inquiète en lui prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- J'ai une chose à t'annoncer. Déclara t-il gêné en baissant les yeux.

- Et c'est grave ? Tu commences à me faire peur ! »

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il se bloqua. Elle s'impatienta:

« Allez ! Dis-moi !

- Ça ne va pas trop te plaire... Je sors avec une fille, dit-il doucement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Bah c'est super ! Pourquoi ça devrait me déplaire ? Dit-elle faussement sentant la boule dans sa gorge grossir et sa voix un peu trembler, elle enleva ses mains du visage du ténébreux vampire.

-Elle trouve que je passe trop de temps avec toi et elle voudrait que j'arrête de te voir... finit-il en baissant les yeux.

Soudain, Elena se leva, rouge de colère et lui dit :

« Et tu vas l'écouter ? » Cria t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux au sol et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle partit avant de verses ses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Cette dernière couru le plus vite et le plus loin de lui. Elle arriva au cimetière et alla s'asseoir contre la tombe de ses parents. Elle se recroquevilla et pleura contre ses genoux. Quand à lui, il resta figé sur place, fixant un point invisible au loin. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Au fond de lui, il savait pour quelle raison elle avait réagit comme ça.


	2. Romance

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de la série "The Vampire Diaries".

_Petite précision, cette fic ne se situe pas par rapport aux actions de la série. Au tout début de ma fic je résume: Elena et Stefan sont ensemble, Elena et Damon sont meilleurs amis (il y a eu tous les bisous de la série), Caroline est un vampire, Tyler un hybride, il y a Klaus mais il n'a jamais embarqué Stefan car Damon ne s'est jamais fait mordre (je sais que Damon et Elena se sont embrassés sur son lit de mort -2x22- mais on va dire que c'était pour une autre raison, bref !), Bonnie Matt et Jérémy toujours là, plus de Jenna, ni John. Katherine est venue mais a disparue. _

_Si vous avez des questions sur la situations, posez les, je vous répondrai sur le prochain chapitre._

_Je vais essayer de poster 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine en essayant d'en faire de plus longs._

_Si il y a d'autres questions ou des choses que vous voulez savoir, il suffit de demander. Bon ! J'arrête mon blabla ! Bonne lecture ! Réponse aux reviews à la fin._

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

**Pov**** Damon:**

Ça faisait une semaine qu' Elena ne venait plus à nos rendez-vous, et ne répondait plus au téléphone. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester loin d'elle, donc j'ai quitté ma petite amie il y a deux jours. Et bizarrement je me sens libre, léger.

J'ai appris par Stefan qu'entre Elena et lui ça ne se passait plus bien depuis quelques jours. Et qu'ils avaient fini par rompre, plus précisément Elena a rompu. Le motif de leur rupture était qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour mon frère. depuis, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, il était juste sorti une fois pour aller chasser, mais directement après il était reparti s'enfermer.

Aujourd'hui, Elena n'avait pas cours, donc je me décidait à aller la voir. Quand je fus devant sa maison, j'aperçu que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Un saut plus tard, je me retrouvais devant son lit à la regarder dormir. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses joues étaient rosiers, A côté de son lit, se trouvait une poubelle qui débordait de mouchoirs usagés. Elle devait être dans un état...

Je m'avançais vers elle, et pris place à ses côtés dans son lit. Et je la pris dans mes bras, par réflexe elle alla caler sa tête sur mon torse. Elle gémissait, surement à cause d'un rêve.

"Damon.." Dit-elle encore endormie.

Elle rêvait donc de moi ? Je fus pris d'une envie, j'allais me glisser dans son rêve pour voir ce qui s'y passait. 'C'est pas bien Damon !' Pensais-je.

Une fois dans sa tête, je fus surpris de ce que je voyais: Elena et moi qui nous embrassons ! Je me vus de loin comme si ce n'était pas moi. J'étais jaloux de... moi ? Ça parait fou.

Tout à coup, je me sentis partir: surement Elena qui se réveille. Je lui caressais la joue en lui embrassant le cou.

"Damon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Marmonna t-elle en se réveillant.

- Je suis venu m'excuser. Lui dis-je tout en continuant les bisous dans son cou qui n'avaient pas l'air de la déranger.

- Mmmm.. Et tu fais quoi de ta chère copine ? Essaya t-elle de dire en évitant de gémir.

- Je l'ai laissé tomber. Pour toi. Dit-il en se relevant pour la regarder dans les yeux."

**Pov Elena:**

Quand il me regarda dans les yeux, je pus y voir tout la sincérité, de l'amour et de la tendresse. Il avait abaissé le mur qu'il s'était construit, sa carapace brisée, ses sentiments à nus. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser en cet instant, mon regard dériva vers ses lèvres. Je regardais à nouveau ses yeux, ils étaient brûlants de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer devant ce bel appolon. Et d'un coup..

**Pov Damon:**

A cet instant, j'avais la terrible envie de l'embrasser. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre. Je m'avançais doucement pour le pas la surprendre ni la brusquer. Au moment où j'arrivais à quelques millimètres de ses magnifiques lèvres, elle combla le vide entre nous 2 et fonça sur moi. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le voulait autant que moi. Je l'attirais vers moi, et elle se mis à califourchon sur moi. Ce fut un baiser passionné, elle avait l'air impatiente car elle força le barrage de mes lèvres pour venir jouer avec ma langue. Je lui tenais la joue et avec l'autre main je lui caressais le dos. Quand à elle, elle avait ses deux mains dans mes cheveux. Elle mit fin à notre baiser pour respirer puis se rallongea à côté de moi. Elle était toute rouge. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la coller le plus possible à moi. Je lui embrassais le cou avec douceur, et elle soupirais de bien être.

"Je t'aime Elena. Lui dis-je pour la première fois devant elle, enfin deuxième fois, sauf que là, j'allais lui laisser ce souvenir.

- Je t'aime aussi Damon."

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour vérifier si je ne rêvais pas, ça me semblait tellement irréel.

**Pov Elena:**

Je me sentais comme flotter dans l'air, des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. On dirait que mon rêve ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Soudain, je sentis Damon dire quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris et se lever.

Je lui demandais pourquoi il s'était levé, pour toute réponse, j'eus le droit à un:

"Caroline.."

Je me doutais qu'elle venait d'arriver, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je regardais donc mon téléphone, pour voir si j'avais un message. Et il y en avait un:

_Salut, il y a un problème, rejoins-moi à..._

* * *

_Je sais j'ai une tendance à être sadique... Ne me criez pas ! :3_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ma fic. Si vous avez des idées, questions, critiques, requêtes... Je veux bien tout ! :p_

_Réponse aux reviews:  
_

Petite-S:

Merci, c'est gentil ! :)

Helene08:

Mercii ! C'est la première fois que je publie mes textes.

fandedelena:

Merci, et merci aussi pour ton encouragement !

M:

Mercii ! Voilà tu es servie ! :p

fandefiction:

Merci ! Voilà la suite !

melissa:

Oui, j'était d'humeur dramatique pour le premier chapitre. Pour le deuxième, je suis plutôt romantique !

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'essaye d'allonger mes chapitres, tout en écrivant rapidement pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. __Alors, je pense pouvoir publier un prochain chapitre ce week-end._


	3. Stress

_Je rappelle que les personnages sont issus de "The Vampire Diaries" et donc ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Pour le retard, je m'en excuse, j'ai eu un blocage. J'étais partie sur une idée qui n'allait pas et j'ai du recommencer mon chapitre 3. Donc j'espère qu'il va plaire. Réponse aux reviews en bas._

* * *

**Pov Elena :**

_Je me doutais qu'elle venait d'arriver, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je regardais donc mon téléphone, pour voir si j'avais un message. Et il y en avait un:_

_Salut, il y a un problème, rejoins-moi au manoir dans 5 minutes. -Caroline._

Le message datait d'y a plus de deux heures. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle est venue chez moi. Je me levais donc aussi et rejoignais Damon qui m'attendais à la porte de ma chambre. Ce message m'inquiétait, je le lui montrais. Nous descendîmes rapidement pour ouvrir à Caroline qui tambourinait à la porte.

« Mais bon sang ! Tu ne regardes jamais ton téléphone ?! Cria t-elle. Et qu'est ce-que fait Damon chez toi ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Damon à ma place, je ne pouvais pas parler tellement je stressais.

- C'est Matt, Klaus l'a kidnappé !

- QUOI ?! Hurlais-je. »

Damon me pris dans ses bras pour me calmer. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je ne fis pas attention à la remarque de Caroline le concernant. Je m'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles, et ça ne faisait qu'empirer mon état. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il veut quoi en échange ? Demanda Damon.

- Il a laissé une lettre. Dit-elle en tendant un papier plié en quatre avec un regard triste. »

_Cher Double,_

_J'ai pris ton ami Matt, je ne lui ferai rien si tu fais ce que je te dis._

_J'ai remarqué que tu as tendance à vouloir mourir et vu que tu traînes avec des vampires, je doute que tu survives longtemps. Donc j'ai eu une idée pour continuer à avoir des hybrides. Tu vas me fournir tout ton sang que tu as. Puis ton cher Damon te transformera en vampire. Je ne veux plus te protéger, j'en ai marre._

_Je te rendrai ton Matt si tu accepte ce deal, si tu le refuses, il mourra._

_Ps: J'ai trouvé un nouveau double au Canada._

_K._

J'allais devenir un vampire pour sauver Matt. Ça impliquait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants. Et ça me rendait très triste. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Damon pour traverser cette épreuve. En parlant de lui, il avait l'air crispé par cette nouvelle. Enfin je comprenais pourquoi... Je lui pris sa tête entre mes mains.

« Ça va aller, je vais faire ce qu'il dit et tout se passera bien. Tout cette histoire de Klaus sera enfin terminée. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Non, rien n'ira bien ! Tu seras un vampire ! Cria t-il.

- Et on surmontera ça ! Répondis-je sur le même ton. »

Je l'embrassais comme pour le calmer et lui promettre que tout ira bien. Ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner. Caroline nous regarda de travers. Je lui dit que je lui expliquerai plus tard quand tout sera devenu dans l'ordre.

**Pov Damon :**

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Elena devenir un vampire. Un être sanguinaire, capable de tuer. Je refusais qu'elle devienne comme moi. Elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie, de vieillir, d'avoir des enfants, et de mourir. Si j'étais égoiste avec elle, elle serait déjà un vampire pour pouvoir rester avec moi pour l'éternité. Sauf qu'elle m'a changé, elle m'a rendu mon humanité. Je suis différent avec elle. Si elle choisissait de sauver Matt et de devenir un monstre, je l'aiderai. A se contrôler, ne pas tuer. Parce que je l'aime.

Elena voulu aller tout de suite sauver son ami, donc je l'accompagnais. Pendant le chemin en voiture, le silence était lourd. Je lui prenais la main car je savais qu'elle stressait, pour Matt et pour son avenir. Son cœur battait très vite. Je décidais de lui parler pour la calmer.

« Hey, ça va aller.. Dis-je d'une voix rassurante.

- Oui je sais, parce que tu seras là. Promets moi de jamais me laisser tomber Damon. Répondit-elle suppliante.

- Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

- Merci. Termina t-elle en m'embrassant. »

Nous étions arrivés chez Klaus, je me garais dans l'allée, la voiture prête à repartir en cas de problèmes. Je sortais de la voiture et alla ouvrir à Elena à vitesse surhumaine. Je l'aidais à sortir et lui pris la main, elle s'accrocha à mon bras. Quand nous fûmes devant la porte, Klaus vint nous ouvrir avec un sourire sadique -j'avais tellement envie le l'étriper à ce moment là- et nous fit rentrer. Elena commença :

« J'accepte. »

* * *

_Et encore un petit suspens ! :3_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Helene08:

Merci ! Voilà tu as ta réponse ! :) Bises.

virginie06:

Merci ! Désolé ! J'ai posté rapidement pour ne pas faire trop attendre, malgré mon retard...

melissa:

Oui j'ai des moments, c'est tout triste ou tout joyeux chez moi ! :3 Moi non plus je n'aime pas Stefan, bon il reviendra un peu mais pas en tant que petit-ami d'Elena. ;) Voilà la suite. Avec un nouveau suspens ! Sorry !

M:

Voilàà ! Ils sont toujours chou mais avec un drame au dessus de leur tête cette fois ! :p

Pour celles qui me lisent mais qui ne postent pas, ça me ferait très plaisir un petit mot ! Juste pour savoir si ma fic plait.

Je pense poster le suite Mercredi, mais je ne suis pas sure, donc patience.. Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus que vous ce qui va se passer par la suite !

A très bientôt !


	4. Renaissance

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de la série "The Vampire Diaries".

Excusez moi pour ce retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine. Donc je pense que je posterai chaque week-end.

Réponses aux reviews à la fin.

* * *

**Pov Damon:**

_Elena commença :_

_« J'accepte. »_

**Pov Elena :**

« Bien, tu viens ma chère Elena ? Dit Klaus en me tendant sa main.

- Non ! D'abord, tu nous expliques. Répondit Damon à ma place.

- Que veux-tu que je t'explique ?

- Premièrement: pourquoi prendre le sang d'Elena alors que tu as trouvé un autre double ?

- Eh bien, c'est par sécurité, si jamais le sang de ce nouveau double ne fonctionne pas, je pourrais toujours créer mes hybrides. Et puis si ce double fonctionne, je pourrai déguster le sang d'Elena, car si je puis me permettre, il est délicieux... As-tu déjà goûté, Damon ? »

Je sentais Damon tendu, je lui pris la main pour le calmer.

« Bon, allons-y. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on sera débarrassé de toi. Dis-je en m'adressant à Klaus.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre... Dit-il en marchant vers une autre pièce. »

Je tirai Damon par la main pour lui dire de le suivre.

Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce vide avec seule une chaise au milieu. Et il y avait 4 pochettes pour y mettre mon sang évidemment... Je me tournai vers mon vampire, et lui pris le visage entre mes mains. Il approcha ses lèvres de moi et m'embrassait, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Dans ce baisé il y avait extrêmement de douceur. Je me reculais pour pourvoir boire son sang. Je lui pris le poignet et lui fis signe qu'il se morde pour que je puisse boire. Il se le mordit et me le tendis. Je léchais le sang qui coulait, et plaçais mes lèvres le long de la morsure. Je remordis dedans et bu. Damon me pris dans ses bras pendant que je buvais. J'avais mon dos contre son torse. Il me serrait très fort.

Quand je crus avoir assez ingéré de sang de vampire, je m'arrêtais. Je passais ma langue sur la cicatrice qui se refermait déjà. Je me sentais très en forme, mais plus pour longtemps..

Je m'échappais des bras protecteurs de Damon et m'avançais vers la chaise. Je m'assis, et Klaus me piqua avec son aiguille pour me prendre mon sang, ma vie.. Je dis à Damon de venir me prendre la main jusqu'à ce que je « m'endorme ».

Plus les minutes passaient plus je me sentais faible. On en était à la troisième pochette de sang. J'allais m'évanouir avant la quatrième je pense. Je me sentais de plus en plus légère, j'embrassais rapidement Damon avant de sombrer. Ce qui fut de courte durée.

**Pov Damon:**

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Son cœur ne battait plus. Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevais.

Klaus me fis signe que je pouvais partir. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait...

« Où est Matt ? Parce que c'est pour lui que Elena est morte, donc ce serait le moindre des choses de me dire où il est. Dis-je.

- Je l'ai mis dans le tombeau je vais envoyer un de mes hybride l'amener chez Elena.

- Et quand pars-tu ?

- Je fais mes baguages une fois que tu franchis le seuil de cette porte. »

Sans plus attendre, je rentrai au manoir à vitesse vampirique avec ma chère et tendre dans mes bras. Ça me brisais le cœur de savoir qu'elle allait devenir un vampire. Mais je me rappelais qu'elle allait avoir des souvenir qui vont revenir. Et ça m'inquiétais.

Quand j'entrai au manoir, il n'y avait personne. Montai dans ma chambre et la déposai sur mon lit. En attendant son réveil, je descendis à la cave pour aller chercher quelques pochettes de sang, parce qu'à son réveil elle allait avoir très soif.

Je remontai avec les pochettes et la vis en train de se réveiller. Je me dépêchais d'aller fermer les rideaux, parce que pour un vampire, le soleil c'est pas super.

Je m'installai à coté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux en respirant très fort, comme si elle en avait besoin sauf que non. C'est sûrement une habitude humaine qu'elle allait vite perdre !

« Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? Demandais-je

- Je me sens... Différente. Et j'ai soif, pourquoi ma gorge me brûle ? Tu peux aller me chercher de l'eau ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'eau que tu as besoin.. Dis-je en lui montrant le pochettes de sang que je lui avait apporté.

- Vite passes-en moi une, c'est insupportable ! »

Ses yeux virèrent au noir quand elle le sang. Elle retira le bouchon en plastique et bu à toute allure. Elle me demanda une deuxième, je lui donnais. Elle en réclama plusieurs mais au bout de sept que lui dit :

« Hey ! Stop, là ce n'est plus de la soif, c'est de l'envie ! Contrôles-toi Elena. »

Elle se mis à pleurer. Je ne compris pas pourquoi alors je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassais le front.

« Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? On dirait que je suis une femme enceinte en pleine crise d'hormones !

- C'est rien, quand tu es un vampire, tes émotions sont décuplés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'habituer. Mais surtout, laisses tes émotions en éveil, parce que si tu les éteins tu ne pourras plus jamais les rallumer...

- On dirait quand tu me dis ça, que tu l'as déjà vécu.

- Et c'est vrai. Je n'avais plus d'humanité, et toi, l'amour de ma vie, me l'a rallumé. Tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions, et surtout une: l'amour. »

Elle réagit tout de suite à mes paroles puisqu'elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'intensifiai le baisé, elle m'avait manqué. Même en vampire, elle restait mon Elena.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Non ce n'est pas fini. Alors je voudrai vous demander de l'aide, je ne trouve pas d'idées d'actions pour les prochains chapitres. Alors please help !

Réponse aux reviews:

melissa:

Merci ! Et excuse moi encore du retard.

M:

Pour le fait que Klaus a trouvé un autre double, je l'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre. :) Et sorry pour le retard !

virginie06:

Oui j'essaye de faire des passages un peu guimauve des fois ! :p

mamajvd40:

Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus !

Petite-S:

Désolé pour la longueur de texte mais je n'arrive pas à beaucoup développer mes idées pour l'instant. J'espère que ça t'a plus !

Pour les fautes désolé, et pour les quetion et critiques c'est comme vous voulez ! :p


	5. Contrôle

Je poste rapidement je n'ai pas le temps, je ne répons pas au reviews aujourd'hui, désolé ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et merci pour vos idées ! Je n'ai pas pu faire plus long, je suis pressée. Donc j'ai voulu vous mette ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre. :S

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Pov Damon:**

Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Elle était si belle. Son parfum humain allait me manquer, mais l'essentiel est qu'elle ne soit pas morte. D'un autre côté, je m'en voulais qu'elle soit devenue un vampire. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider à se contrôler et à apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et il faudra que la sorcière fasse une bague, j'ai peur qu'elle n'accepte pas la nouvelle condition d'Elena, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal avec la transformation de Caroline.

D'un seul coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me détachais d'Elena doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle gémit et se replaça correctement. Je descendais les escaliers à vitesse humaine-rien de pressait- et allais ouvrir. Ce fut Stefan accompagné de Matt. Je sentais une odeur familière: le sang. Matt était blessé. Je priai pour qu'Elena ne se réveille pas.  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je

- Matt a voulu venir pour remercier Elena de son sacrifice. Je voulais le soigner mais il a voulu tout de suite aller la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles. Dit Stefan.

- Eh bien ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.. Elena a vraiment du mal à se contrôler.

Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers. Oh non... Quand notre nouvelle vampire vu Matt, ses yeux noircirent immédiatement. Je couru vers elle pour la retenir mais c'était trop tard, elle était accroché à son cou. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'arrachai de sa proie.

"Lache moi ! Dit-elle encore sous l'emprise du sang.

- Regarde moi Elena ! C'est Matt ! Calme toi ! Dis-je en la retournant."

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noisettes et ses crocs rentrèrent. Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle.

**Pov Externe:**

"Ça va ? Demanda Elena à Matt

- Oui mais évites de me mordre la prochaine fois ! Dit- il pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

- Viens, on va dans le salon pour discuter et pour que tu nous raconter comme ça s'est passé là-bas. Dit-elle"

Un fois dans le salon, Elena s'assit sur les genoux de Damon dans son fauteuil préféré. Tandis que Matt et Stefan s'installèrent sur le canapé en face.

"Par où commencer ?...

- Par le jour où ils t'ont enlevé ! Dit Elena.

- Bon, un hybride de Klaus est venu, m'a hypnotisé pour que je le suive. Je suis arrivé chez Klaus et on m'a enfermé dans une pièce avec Rebecca. Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal, au contraire et bizarrement elle a pris soin de moi. Elle m'a apporté à manger, nous avons discuté, et rigolé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un supplice jusqu'à ce que Kol arrive et me torture en disant à Rebecca qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle avait trop d'humanité. C'est pour ça que je suis blessé. Puis on m'a assommé et je me suis retrouvé chez toi. Donc j'ai appelé Stefan, parce qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi. Et il m'a amené ici.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vécu là bas et mon accueil pas très chaleureux au départ... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est rien ! Et pourquoi tu es un vampire ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien Klaus a trouvé un nouveau double au Canada et a décidé de me vider de mon sang en échange de toi.

- Elena...

- Non, dit-elle en le coupant, ce n'est rien, je préfère te savoir en vie plutôt que moi. En plus Klaus a promis qu'il quitterai la ville. Et j'espère que les autres originaux vont partir eux aussi !

- Eh bien... En parlant de ça... Rebecca m'a donné rendez-vous au Grill demain soir...

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas y aller j'espère ! Cria Elena.

- Comment tu veux dire non à une jolie vampire de plus de mille ans ?

**Pov Damon:**

Je plaçais mes mains autour de la taille d'Elena pour la camer et _me_ calmer ! Elle était jalouse ! Je rêve ou quoi ? On dirait que je n'existais pas là. Je suis tout de même en couple avec elle ! Elle n'a pas à s'occuper de Matt ! Je serrai tellement mes mains qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle se tourna vers moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille de venir la rejoindre dans ma chambre. Puis elle se leva et partit. Je la suivais, laissant Matt et Stefan en plant.

* * *

Si il y a des question je réponds. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bisous !


	6. Souvenirs

**Voilà mon chapitre 6. J'en met un aujourd'hui et surement un ce week-end. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Pov Elena:**

Damon me suivit, j'entrais dans la chambre et il me plaqua au mur, les yeux replis de tristesse. Je le pris dans mes bras mais il me repoussa.

"Ça t'amuse de faire des crises de jalousie à Matt devant moi ? Alors que je te rappelle que je t'aime, Elena ! Dit-il avec tristesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Damon, mais j'ai peur pour Matt, Rebecca n'est pas une personne de confiance.

- Oui eh bien évites d'attendre que j'explose avant de m'expliquer ! La prochaine fois ça pourrait être un danger... "

Je rigolais à sa remarque et le pris dans mes bras, cette fois ci, il me serra fort contre lui. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Son amour me consumais, il y avait de la passion entre nous, de l'aventure et un peu de danger.

Soudain, je m'évanouis. Je me sentais ailleurs. J'étais sur une route, au téléphone avec Bonnie. Je raccrochais et vu un homme allongé sur la route. Il me vu et dit:

"Katherine...

- Um.. Non, je... (je me retournais pour voir si il ne parlait à personne d'autre), je suis Elena."

Il sembait confus.

"Oh vous... Vous ressemblez exactement... Je suis désolé. Vous me rappelez juste vraiment quelqu'un. Je suis Damon !

- Je ne veux pas être impolie ou quoi que ce soit, Damon, mais c'est un peu bizarre que vous soyez ici, au milieu de nulle part.

- Vous êtes mal placée pour parler. Vous êtes dehors toute seule.

- C'est Mystic Falls. Jamais rien de mal ne se passe ici. Je me suis disputée avec mon petit-ami...

- A propos de quoi ? Si je puis me permettre. Dit-il avec un sourire chamant.

- La vie, le future. Il a tout planifié.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

- Bien, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veut. Dit-il comme une évidence.

- Quoi ? Mystérieux étranger qui a toutes les réponses. Souriais-je.

- Hummm.. Eh bien disons que j'ai été dans le coin un bon moment. J'ai appris quelques trucs.

- Donc Damon... Dis-moi. Quelle est cette chose que je veux ?

- Tu veux un amour qui te consumes, tu veux de la passion, et de l'aventure. Et même un peu de danger."

J'observais ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu intense et incroyablement attirants.

"Alors, qu'est ce que _tu_ veux ? Répondis-je"

Il semblait perdu et surpris de ma question. Il voulu parler mais la voiture de mes parents klaxonna.

"Ce sont mes parents. Dis-je en me retournant."

Je me retournais pour le voir à nouveau. Il était beaucoup plus proche. Je le regardais dans les yeux, qui m'hypnotisaient.

"Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu attends, mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas encore que les gens sachent que je suis de retour en ville. Bonne nuit Elena..."

Je fermais les yeux et il disparut.

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Il m'avait fait faire des mauvais choix. Il nous faisait souffrir ! Quel égoïste !

Tout à coup, un autre souvenir me frappa.

**Flash-Back:**

C'était le jour où Damon et Stefan m'avaient sauvés d'Elijah, quand Rose m'avait kidnappé.

Je sortais de la salle de bain sans mon collier, quand tout à coup je sursautais en voyant Damon sur mon appuie de fenêtre.

**- **Joli pyjama. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis fatiguée Damon.

Il s'approcha de moi et sortit mon collier de sa poche. Il me le tendis. J'étais rassurée de le revoir.

"J'ai retrouvé ça.

**- **Je croyais qu'il l'avait détruit.

**- **Non.

- Merci. Dis-je en tenant de reprendre mon collier mais il m'en empêcha."

Je n'aimais pas cette situation, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je commençais à paniquer.

"J'aimerai que tu me le rendes. Tentais-je.

**- **J'ai un truc à te dire d'abord.

**- **Dis-le quand j'aurai porté mon collier. Répondis-je en prenant peur.

**- **Ce que je m'apprête à te dire... c'est totalement égoïste et c'est une vraie première dans ma vie.

**- **Damon, ne fais pas ... Dis-je une dernière fois pour l'en dissuader.

- Non non je te le dirai qu'une seule fois, t'as juste à écouter."

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air hésitant.

"Je t'aime Elena. Et c'est parce que je t'aime... Que je peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas savoir ça... Je ne te mérite pas. Mais mon frère oui."

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Je me sentais mal, ses yeux brillaient.

"Mon dieu que j'aimerais ne jamais à avoir tu faire oublier ça. Mais il le faut."

Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant. Je vis une larme couler de ses yeux. Je fermais les yeux et il disparut. J'avais mon collier autour du cou.

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'avait enlevé ces souvenirs ? Je l'avais fait souffrir par sa faute ! Et il m'a fait souffrir par la même occasion !

J'ouvris les yeux et éclatais en sanglots. Damon me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort.

"Hey Elena... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi Damon ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé le souvenir de notre vraie première rencontre ? Et pourquoi as-tu effacé ta déclaration dans ma chambre ? Criais-je en pleurant, je mis la tête dans son cou.

- Shuuuut.. Parce que je voulais te protéger de moi. Me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- De toi ? Tu veux rire ! Tu as souffert à cause de ça et moi aussi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas effacé tout ça, nous serions déjà ensemble depuis longtemps !"

Je tapais de mes points sur son torse pour exprimer ma colère.

"Je ne voulais pas être égoïste parce que je t'aime, Elena.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Maintenant je sais je que t'aime depuis notre première rencontre !

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Dit-il tristement.

- Je te pardonne, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'embrasses et que tu me promettes que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras.

- Je te le promets. Dit-il sincèrement."

Sur ceux, il m'embrassa avec passion. J'étais triste mais heureuse. Et par dessus tout, je l'aimais.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews des 2 chapitres précédents:

Virginie06:

Merci pour ton idée, je m'en suis un peu servi si tu as pu le voir. :)

Je vais parler de Klaus dans le prochain chapitre, et du rendez-vous Matt-Rebecca. Elena a beaucoup de chance d'avoir Damon !

Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Je le ferai ce week-end.

En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plus ! :)

mamajvd40:

Oui j'aime faire des moments chou ! :3

Petite-S:

Je te remercie particulièrement, car tu m'as beaucoup aidé !

Comme tu peux le voir, Elena n'arrive pas facilement à se contrôler. :p

Oui ils sont mignons ! :p

Melissa:

Oui, j'aime bien cette facette de la personnalité de Damon. :)

loulou61amy:

C'est pas grave, merci quand même d'avoir lu mafic et d'avoir mis un review. Ça me fait plaisir. :)

Sosso:

Oui, j'ai aimé écire cette crise ! :p

inconu:

Non, désolé, ma fiction est rated T et le restera. J'espère que tu continuras à me lire !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Et s'il vous plait, mettez moi un review je suis très heureuse quand j'en reçois une ! :3 Et pour toutes questions, hésitez pas !**

**Bisous, à ce week-end si j'ai le temps !**


	7. (Message)

Petit message: Je suis désolé pour mon gros gros retard.

Je vous poste ce message pour vous dire que ma fic n'est pas abandonnée et que en fait je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et je bloque un peu.. :/

Je vous mets un petit début de ma suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire mais s'il vous plait, donnez moi des idées pour la suite. Merci. :)

* * *

Pov Matt:

Ce soir j'avais rendez-vous avec Rebekah, j'avais accepté son invitation à dîner au Mystic Grill. Ça faisait bizarre une fille qui donnait rendez-vous à un garçon, mais bon, quand la dite fille avait plus de mille ans, étrangement ,ça paraissait normal. Elle était très belle, elle avait du caractère, et elle me plaisait. Je croyais que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle. Cela me faisait peur. Si elle ne ressentait rien, j'allais encore souffrir. Mais j'allait tout de même tenter ma chance, parce que l'aimais vraiment. Enfin je le croyais ? Je venais de le penser inconsciemment. C'était que ça devait être vrai alors. J'aimais Rebekah Mikaelson. J'étais stressé, j'avais peur que le rendez-vous se passe mal. Et pire ! Si elle ne venait pas ? 'Matt détends toi, elle t'a donné rendez-vous, donc elle va forcément venir.' Enfin je croyais.. Je l'espérais..


End file.
